Matthew
by IceCreamHeartedAru
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por la cintura. La extrañeza del evento había terminado, y ahora todo volvía a la normalidad, al parecer. Matthew no está en un sitio muy agradable. Clasificación M por todo lo que ocurre. Autor: whitetyger123


Matthew trataba de dormir en el duro piso de piedra. Estaba helado, pero no tenía energías para hacerse un ovillo en busca de calor, así que se quedó tirado de la misma forma en que lo dejaron. Roto, desnudo, en el suelo, un moretón recién hecho en su rostro, y una mezcla de sangre y semen fluyendo desde su trasero. El grillete colocado en su tobillo enterrándose en su carne, y las esposas en sus muñecas tenían un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo por ellos. Su largo y desordenado cabello estaba matizado con sangre en algunos sitios, además de la mugre general en el resto de su cuerpo y la celda.

En algún sitio pudo escuchar a alguien llorar y suplicar para que lo dejaran ir. Obviamente era nuevo allí, si tenía aún esperanzas de salir del lugar. Todos pasaban por las mismas etapas en ese sitio. Matthew había estado en la etapa de sumisión durante la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Más temprano que tarde, estaría en la última etapa de degeneración: la demencia. Pronto sería como aquel hombre, de algunas celdas más allá, gritándole a los pequeños demonios que veía y sacudiendo las barras de su propia celda. Nadie escapaba de esta prisión sin ventanas. Nadie salía vivo del Infierno.

Un nuevo sonido se unió a la mezcla. Pisadas. Definitivamente, más de un par de ellas. Tenían alguna especie de zapatos en ellas, así que no era un prisionero. Eso significaba que era un guardia. Matthew ni siquiera abrió los ojos para ver qué hacían. Con la presencia de guardias, nunca había un buen final. Aún si traían comida, ellos querrían algo a cambio. Y siempre se llevaban la única cosa que esa gente vacía les podía dar: alivio. A ellos no les importaba mucho de cuál agujero lo tomaban. Todos los guardias eran iguales.

Un golpe de suerte. Las pisadas no se detuvieron fuera de su celda. Alguna otra alma desafortunada, entonces. Pero igual vendrían. Siempre lo hacían. Después de un minuto de silencio —el hombre demente había dejado de llorar— una palabra fue escuchada. «_No_». Las pisadas continuaron, sólo para detenerse en otra celda. La única, clara palabra fue escuchada de nuevo. Esto continuó por algunas otras celdas, así que cuando se detuvieron frente a la suya, esperaba que siguieran de largo.

Un pequeño jadeo fue escuchado.

—Ábrela —la puerta de la celda crujió al abrirse, y las pisadas entraron. Matthew permaneció determinantemente con los ojos cerrados. No le gustaba ver a la persona que lo iba a violar, aún si se ha vuelto algo cotidiano. La misma voz otra vez—. ¿Es-está vivo?

Ni siquiera dejó salir un sonido cuando fue pateado violentamente en las costillas, su cuerpo tambaleándose hacia un lado. Pero sí abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente las botas frente a su cara. Sí, estaba vivo. Ellos no violarían a una persona muerta, porque, ¿qué tenía eso de divertido?

—¡Oye! ¡No lo patees!

Eso fue extraño. Tal vez esa persona era un guardia nuevo, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a la gente siendo tratada de esa manera. Pero eso no cambiaba nada. Todos los guardias eran iguales.

¿Cuántas personas habría ahí? Sabía que eran al menos dos, pero tal vez fueran más. Demonios, él sólo quería dormir. Una mano bajó frente a él y alzó su rostro ligeramente. Matthew mantuvo su vista fija en el suelo, aun no queriendo mirar a la persona a la cara. Ni siquiera importaba que, probablemente, no fuera capaz de mirarlo claramente gracias a su pobre visión.

Su cabeza fue puesta de nuevo en el suelo, y las botas retrocedieron rápidamente. Un corto «sí» se escuchó antes de que la persona se fuera. Matthew ni tenía las energías para curiosear sobre lo que había pasado.

Unos brazos fuertes lo tomaron por la cintura. La rareza del evento había terminado, y ahora era, de nuevo, lo mismo de siempre; o eso parecía.

Pero no, no forzado. En su lugar escuchó el chirrido del grillete en su tobillo siendo soltado, y fue levantado y posado sobre el amplio hombro del guardia. El alto hombre empezó a caminar, la cabeza de Matthew continuamente golpeando su musculosa espalda, sus brazos colgando por encima de su cabeza, aún esposados. Pudo observar que había un hombre relativamente delgado siguiéndolos. Parecía ser quien lo había pateado. Él cerró la puerta de la celda y siguió tras ellos. No había rastro de otro hombre.

Llegaron a una habitación, y Matthew fue bruscamente lanzado al suelo. Él, por su parte, no ofreció ninguna represalia, completamente acostumbrado a ese tratamiento. El corpulento hombre fue al otro extremo de la habitación y volvió con algunos harapos, cocidos juntos para ser prendas de ropa. Probablemente era algo que uno de los prisioneros había llevado cuando ingresó a la prisión. Cuando estaban desnudos, eran más fáciles de manejar, su orgullo desaparecido con sus prendas.

El hombre rasgó las mangas, para así ponérselas sin tener que liberar las manos Matthew, arrojándole las prendas encima. Cuando estuvo vestido, el guardia lo arrastró a una mesa en el medio de la habitación. Levantó la cubierta de un plato, revelando una montaña de comida recién hecha.

—Ahí está. Come —dijo bruscamente.

Los ojos de Matthew se abrieron como platos. ¿Eso era para él? Cautelosamente se inclinó hacia adelante, oliéndola. Cuando el guardia no lo detuvo, tomó un poco, con sus aún, esposadas manos, empujándola dentro de su boca tan rápido como podía, ignorando por completo la cubertería. No había comido en tres días, y aún si lo hubiera hecho, había sido sólo pan duro.

Muy pronto, su pequeño estómago estuvo lleno. Una parte de él quería introducir sus dedos en su garganta y vomitar para poder comer más, pero eso hubiera sido un desperdicio. En su lugar, cuando el guardia dejó la habitación para ir al baño, llenó los bolsillos de sus ropas nuevas con el resto de la comida, sus débiles brazos moviéndose más despacio de lo que hubiera querido. Dudaba mucho que fuera a ser alimentado así de bien otra vez.

Cuando el guardia volvió y vio el plato vacío, sonrió con desdén.

—Sabía que todos ustedes eran animales —caminó hacia Matthew y se arrodilló—. Supongo que no puedes caminar hasta la cama, ¿verdad? —así que lo cargó como a una muñeca de trapo, llevándolo hasta el colchón de paja en la esquina. Sin recordar haber dormido en algo más que en el suelo, el colchón era tan mullido como una nube.

El guardia tomó su mejilla bruscamente.

—No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad? —una mirada vino a sus ojos cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Matthew había visto esa mirada en muchas veces anteriores—. Aunque, tal vez puedas hacer algo útil con esa boca —un calloso pulgar frotaba sus agrietados labios. Cuando se deslizó dentro, el abatido muchacho abrió su boca obedientemente, sabiendo exactamente qué iba a pasar. Todos los guardias eran iguales.

Quitándose los pantalones rápidamente, el guardia miró hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que no había nadie allí. Debía ser bastante nuevo para siquiera importarle. El hombre sacó su grueso miembro, masturbándose hasta alcanzar la erección completa. Una sonrisa carnal apareció en su rostro mientras alzaba la boca de Matthew y lo forzó dentro de la cavidad. Comenzó a sacudir sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, y rodó los ojos con placer.

Matthew dejó su mandíbula colgar vagamente, relajando su garganta. No ofreció resistencia alguna al apéndice intruso, pero tampoco ayudó. Sus arcadas no lo habían molestado durante algunos años, después de ser tratado de esa manera casi todos los días. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, fijando la mirada en nada en particular. Sí, todos los guardias eran iguales. Monstruos con forma humana.

Estaba enfermizamente aliviado al sentir el tibio fluido explotar en su boca. Significaba que había terminado, por ahora; o al menos hasta que el guardia pudiera tener otra erección. El hombre retiró su, ahora lánguido, miembro; mientras el semen viajaba por la garganta de Matthew. El mismo tragó el repugnante fluido, sin nada más que poder hacer con él. El guardia aún tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en su desagradable rostro.

—Buen chico —dijo, levantándose y colocándose de nuevo sus pantalones.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Matthew se derrumbó de nuevo en el celestial colchón, asegurándose de no apoyarse en la comida que estaba aún en sus bolsillos. Sus brazos se encontraban en un ángulo extraño, debido a las esposas, aunque, de igual manera, se quedó dormido en pocos segundos, en ningún momento preguntándose a qué se debía todo eso. Algo iba a ocurrir, eso era seguro. No tenía sentido pensar en ello hasta que sucediera.

.oOo.

Se despertó escuchando gritos. Sabiendo que, probablemente sería malo si sabían que estaba despierto, Matthew mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! —la voz era profunda y sonaba furiosa. Posiblemente era el mismo hombre de la celda, del día anterior. La razón de que estuviera allí—. ¡¿Qué rayos es eso en su cara?! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Lárgate antes de que te mate, maldita sea!

Hubo un crujido, como si alguien se tropezara con algo, y luego pisadas que retrocedían apresuradamente.

Un suspiro desde alguna parte de la habitación. Luego, pasos más silenciosos, acercándose. Una mano en su quijada. Matthew estaba confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba limpiando cuidadosamente el semen seco de hace unas horas. Luego, la mano desapareció, y la persona se fue. Matthew volvió a dormir.

.oOo.

A la mañana había un guardia diferente. Cuando vio que Matthew estaba despierto, sonrió amigablemente.

—'Nos días. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó, con acento campesino. Le faltaba un diente, y lucía como un simplón. Por alguna razón, Matthew no le temía, aún si era un guardia. El hombre se levantó y se dirigió hacia Matthew, alargando una mano—. Ten, te ayudaré —sus brazos eran mucho más delgados que los del guardia del día anterior. Probablemente solía ser un granjero o algo parecido—. Bien, vamos a lavarte —ayudó a Matthew a levantarse, aferrándose a su mano, y no a las esposas, y lo ayudó a caminar hacia una habitación contigua. El muchacho se tropezó varias veces, todavía careciendo de fuerzas, pero al menos llegaron.

Esta habitación era más pequeña, y tenía una manguera en una esquina. Caminaron hacia ella, y el guardia lo dejó sentarse en el duro y sucio suelo. Empezó a desvestirlo. Bueno, ahí iba de nuevo. Podía lucir diferente, pero todos los guardias eran iguales, no importaba qué. Estaba seguro de que lo violarían de nuevo, justo como antes.

Matthew sintió agua correr por su espalda.

—No está muy fría, ¿verdad? —le preguntó bondadosamente. Matthew no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando hacia adelante, ligeramente confundido. El agua bajaba por su espalda, y una callosa mano la frotaba gentilmente, escurriendo de ella los años de suciedad.

Durante todo el rato, el guardia hablaba en su jerga campesina, sobre su hogar, su familia y cosas por el estilo. Nada de ello le importaba a Matthew, pero era lo más cercano a una conversación que haya tenido jamás. Por supuesto, él no le respondía al otro. No había tenido ninguna razón para decir algo en los últimos cuatro años. Cuando estuvo limpio, el guardia, que se llamaba a sí mismo Jerry, cerró la manguera.

—Límpiate muy bien allí —se dirigió a recoger las ropas del muchacho, pero sintió algo. Matthew dejó caer su cabeza cuando recordó que había comida en sus bolsillos. Jerry descubrió lo que había hecho, y ahora probablemente iba a castigarlo. El hombre sacó la comida y soltó una risotada—. No tendrás que volver a hacer eso en adelante. Puedes comer toda la comida que quieras, ¿sabe'? —le puso de nuevo las ropas a Matthew, que se pegaban a su cuerpo por el agua. ¿No iba... a ser castigado?

Jerry lo llevó de regreso a la habitación más amplia, donde había otro plato de comida. Lo sentó frente a ella, y le dijo que comiera. De nuevo, Matthew comió tan rápido como pudo, aunque sólo pudo comer una pequeña cantidad. Jerry soltó una carcajada sincera.

—Pareces hambriento, ¿verda'?

La puerta se abrió, y Jerry se paró derecho rápidamente, tumbando la silla donde estaba sentado. Un hombre alto entró. Matthew le echó un vistazo, antes de mirar su comida de nuevo, con algo de pena. El hombre definitivamente parecía importante y, a juzgar por el saludo que Jerry le ofreció, lo era. Tenía cabello rubio corto, con un extraño mechón levantado en un ángulo confuso. Sus anteojos reflejaban la luz proveniente de una ventana fuera de la habitación, pero, al pasar por la puerta, se oscurecieron, mostrando unos ojos azules medianoche. Cuando vio a Matthew, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya luces mejor —la profunda voz sugería que él era el mismo hombre de la celda, y aquel que vagamente recordaba de la noche anterior. Caminó hacia Matthew y le palmeó el hombro. El chico subió su mirada para verlo y se asustó ligeramente, sin saber qué quería. El hombre miró hacia abajo y vio las esposas. Levantó su mirada hacia Jerry, un pequeño rastro de furia en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué siguen puestas en él? ¿De verdad crees que lastimaría a alguien?

Rápidamente, Jerry le alcanzó las llaves.

—Perdone, señor. Nadie me dijo que se las quitara, usted sabe —las esposas cayeron y Matthew se tomó las muñecas, frotándolas.

—De todas maneras, deberíamos irnos. ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Él puede caminar, pero necesita ayuda, señor. Si lo desea, puedo... —dijo con cierto orgullo.

—No, no, está bien —el hombre agitó su mano enguantada—. Ven. Vayamos a casa —puso un fuerte brazo bajo el cuerpo de Matthew y lo alzó. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que su traje limpio y a la medida estuviera ensuciándose con harapos mugrientos mientras lo ayudaba a caminar hacia afuera.

Matthew le lanzó una última mirada a Jerry, que estaba parado en la puerta, sosteniendo su sombrero. A esa distancia, lo único que podía ver era una silueta borrosa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ahora, realmente estaba empezando a hacerse preguntas. Hasta donde sabía, nada de esto le había pasado antes a ninguno de los prisioneros. Ocasionalmente los llevaban a la habitación de alguien ligeramente más importante que los guardias, pero siempre los regresaban a las pocas horas, sus cuerpos más desgarrados que antes. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él?

Estuvo más confundido aun cuando salieron. Ya había tenido una breve mirada al mundo exterior antes y tuvo que proteger sus ojos de la luz del sol. No había estado afuera en años, así que no estaba acostumbrado a ella. El hombre que lo sostenía lo miró con preocupación.

—Oh, perdona. Asumo que no estás acostumbrado al sol. No te preocupes, pronto estaremos en el carruaje —a su vez, puso su mano sobre los ojos de Matthew, guiándolo para que no se chocara con nada en el camino—. Ok, aquí estamos, cuidado con el escalón.

Una vez dentro del carruaje, Matthew abrió sus ojos y notó que estaba rodeado de cojines costosos y cosas lujosas.

—Disculpa por eso, no lo pensé —dijo el hombre, sentándose a su lado. Se inclinó hacia adelante para hablar con el hombre frente a él—. Intenta que el viaje no sea tan movido.

Empezaron a moverse. El hombre se recostó de nuevo en el cómodo asiento y le sonrió a Matthew.

—Entonces, ¿puedes hablar? —preguntó, todavía sonriendo, pero con una evidente nota de inquietud en su mirada. Obviamente le preocupaba la respuesta, por alguna razón.

Matthew tragó saliva. Aún si el hombre pretendía llevarlo a un sitio mucho peor que la prisión —si un sitio así podía existir—, parecía ser amable con él. Excluyendo a Jerry, él era la persona más amable que Matthew había conocido en esos últimos cuatro años. Así que asintió.

—S-Sí —dijo con voz ronca. Su voz era rasposa, por no haberla usado en mucho tiempo. El hombre lucía aliviado.

—Bien —miró las casas que pasaban a través de la ventana. Matthew vagamente recordaba haber visto casas como esas el día en que fue lanzado a la prisión. Por supuesto, él no tenía memorias de nada anterior a ese fatídico día. Y si las tenía, probablemente no lo hubieran puesto en un lugar como ese.

Matthew miró al rubio, y abrió la boca de nuevo.

—¿Quién...?

—¡Oh, claro! Qué maleducado de mi parte. Supongo que no conoces quién soy, por supuesto... —por alguna razón, la sonrisa del hombre parecía casi triste cuando lo dijo—. Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones —el hombre extendió su mano. Matthew la estrechó, sin estar seguro de dónde había aprendido eso. Obviamente, nunca le había estrechado la mano a un guardia. Debió haberlo aprendido en su vida antes de la prisión, cual sea que haya sido.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. ¿Por qué Alfred había venido desde tan lejos sólo por él? No tenía sentido. Él era un simple prisionero. Estaba seguro de que había otros sitios en los que podría encontrar más gente. El estómago de Matthew se revolvió al pensarlo. ¿Cuántos lugares así de horribles podrían existir en el mundo?

Finalmente, el carruaje se sacudió hasta detenerse frente a una inmensa casa. Posiblemente una mansión, por lo que veía. La puerta se abrió y Alfred dio un paso afuera.

—No hay tanto brillo aquí, deberías estar bien —extendió su mano para ayudar a Matthew a salir del carruaje. La mansión era enorme. Tenía árboles alrededor, y parecía que había mucho jaleo. Un hombre con traje negro caminó hacia ellos y les dio una pequeña reverencia. Alfred sonrió—. Él es Bernard. Tengo algunas cosas qué hacer, así que él te llevará a tu habitación —le susurró algo a Bernard y se marchó.

Bernard sonrió y tomó a Matthew por el brazo, ayudándolo, a su vez, a caminar.

—Por aquí, señor. Espero... que le guste su habitación —guió a Matthew al piso de arriba, hacia la habitación principal, y a través de una confusión de pasillos. Había tapices en las paredes y gruesas alfombras en el piso. Incluso podría confundirse con un castillo. ¡El sitio era inmenso! Matthew ya se estaba fatigando de tanto caminar.

Finalmente, Bernard lo llevó hasta un dormitorio. Había una cama grande en él, un vestidor, y una ventana que daba hacia el patio. Los ojos de Matthew se abrieron con asombro. ¿Era acaso posible que cosas como éstas existieran?

—Bien, lo dejaré para que se instale —Bernard sonrió e hizo una reverencia, y se dirigió a la puerta. Matthew lo detuvo.

—¿D-Dónde? —no pudo expresar más palabras, así que esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Bernard sonrió de nuevo.

—Esta es la habitación del Amo, por supuesto —y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él, sin echarle cerrojo.

Así que eso era. Él estaba allí para ser una mascota. Una posesión del «Amo». No importa cuán amable parecía Alfred, igual lo quería para la misma cosa que lo querían los guardias. Matthew colapsó en la cama, agotado por los eventos de esos días. Había pasado mucho desde que tuvo que caminar tanto. Después de todo, no había motivo para caminar estando en una pequeña celda.

Miró las cosas del vestidor. Se sorprendió al ver una pintura de Alfred con otro hombre que lucía notablemente similar a él. Debían ser gemelos.

Después de un rato, Bernard regresó con una bandeja llena de comida. Matthew comió un poco más que la vez anterior, pero no demasiado. Aún era algo nuevo para él tener toda la comida que pudiera comer. Tal vez ser la posesión del amo Alfred no era tan malo después de todo.

Empezó a oscurecer afuera. Matthew no estaba seguro si era extraño para Alfred el no haber vuelto a su habitación todavía, pero empezaba a preguntarse dónde estaba. Así que cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, asombrado por el hecho de que no estaba cerrada con llave, y echó un vistazo afuera. Dio un respingo cuando vio a Bernard allí de pie.

—¿Necesita ayuda con algo? —Matthew respiró hondo.

—¿Alfred? ¿Dónde...?

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Lo buscaré —y marchó escaleras abajo hacia el recibo, dejando a Matthew solo en su dormitorio.

Realmente no necesitaba verlo. Sólo se preguntaba dónde podía estar. De todas maneras, ¿no iba a acudir a Matthew tarde o temprano? A menos que estuviera ocupado y estuviera planeando hacerlo luego.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Alfred entró.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta estar aquí? ¿No estás cómodo? —preguntó, caminando hacia la cama.

Matthew negó con la cabeza. Estaba muy cómodo. Mucho más cómodo de lo que recordara haber estado alguna vez. Alfred sonrió, aliviado. Por alguna razón, parecía muy preocupado por Matthew.

—Genial, eso es bueno, entonces —Alfred se dio cuenta de que aún tenía puestos los harapos que el guardia le puso, así que fue hacia el armario—. Ten, puedes ponerte éstas. Deberían servirte... Bueno, en realidad luces muy delgado, así que probablemente te queden algo grandes —sacó algunas ropas mejores y se las pasó a Matthew, quien seguía sentado en la cama.

Matthew estaba un poco extrañado de ver a Alfred voltearse cuando se cambiaba. Si iba a tener sexo con él, no creía que pudiera importarle verlo desnudo. Y ya lo había visto desnudo, cuando estaba en la celda.

Cuando hubo terminado de cambiarse, Alfred se volteó y sonrió.

—Mañana haré que te corten el cabello, si te parece. Dudo que te lo hayan cortado en estos últimos cuatro años, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza. En la prisión debieron haberle dicho que había estado allí por cuatro años. Alfred se sentó en la cama, mirando a Matthew.

—Oye, ¿te importa si duermo aquí contigo esta noche? —Matthew negó con la cabeza nuevamente. ¿Por qué Alfred se lo estaba preguntando? Por supuesto que no tenía alguna opción, ¿cierto? Alfred sonrió, recostándose en las almohadas—. No seas tímido. Sólo recuéstate y duérmete.

¿«Duérmete»? ¿De verdad? Matthew cerró los ojos, vacilante. Otra vez estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No durmió muy bien. Tal vez la cama era muy agradable. O quizá no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con otra persona. Pero, de una u otra manera, Matthew se despertó a mitad de la noche con los movimientos violentos de Alfred; obviamente teniendo una pesadilla.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada. Sonaba como si estuviera… llorando. Matthew lo observaba, inseguro de qué hacer. ¿Debería despertarlo? ¿O debería simplemente intentar volver a dormir?

—_Mattie_…

Matthew se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de boca de Alfred, quedamente. Él nunca le había dicho su nombre. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de llamarse así. Él sólo sintió, cuando despertó esa horrible mañana, que su nombre era Matthew.

Escuchó a Alfred murmurar «_Mattie_» de nuevo. Por supuesto, no podía estar hablando de él. No era más que una mera coincidencia. Y su nombre era Matthew, no _Mattie_, de todas maneras. Quizá estaba soñando con otra persona. Podía no ser siquiera una persona real. Eran sus sueños, después de todo.

Decidiendo ignorarlo, Matthew volvió a dormir.

.oOo.

Aquella fue la última vez que Alfred durmió en esa habitación. Matthew se preguntaba dónde estaría durmiendo, ya que Bernard le dijo que aquél era su dormitorio.

Con el tiempo empezó a acostumbrarse a ese lugar, merodeando por los pasillos como si hubiera vivido allí toda su vida. Todos los empleados allí eran muy amables con él, aun cuando rara vez hablase.

Todavía sentía curiosidad sobre cuál era su lugar allí, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Casi nunca veía a Alfred, siempre parecía estar afuera, en algún lugar.

Sus recuerdos de la prisión seguían frescos en su mente, pero también había algo que no había estado allí durante años: esperanza. Tal vez él podría vivir una vida normal allí. Podría aprender a limpiar, o algo así, y trabajar junto con la servidumbre.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello; todavía era imposible no sorprenderse en este nuevo mundo. Se lo habían cortado, aunque no tan corto como el de Alfred. Caminó por un pasillo al azar, buscando algo qué hacer.

Pasó frente a una habitación y escuchó un pequeño gemido. Algo lo hizo detenerse y mirar por la puerta entreabierta, en lugar de sólo ignorarlo como lo hubiera hecho siempre. Se sorprendió al ver a Alfred sentado en la cama, cabeza gacha, su rostro hundido en un oso polar de felpa, sollozando.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta por un segundo, sin saber qué debería hacer. Pero Alfred levantó la mirada y lo vio, así que se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Espera! No tienes que irte —Alfred se levantó de la cama, aún sosteniendo el oso polar—. Puedes ir a donde quieras en esta casa, ¿me entiendes? A donde sea que quieras ir, puedes hacerlo. No tienes que irte.

Incómodamente, Matthew se dio la vuelta y miró a Alfred de nuevo. Él sonrió y se sentó otra vez en la cama, dándole palmaditas al espacio vacío junto a él. Matthew fue a sentarse, mirando al suelo.

Alfred sonrió y le ofreció el oso. Matthew lo tomó, vacilante. Era mullido y cálido. Le dio un pequeño apretón, fascinado con la sensación del suave pelaje del mismo. Se lo dio a Alfred para que lo tomara. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, quédatelo… Una vez perteneció a alguien, pero desapareció hace algunos años. Así que ahora es tuyo —su sonrisa esta vez denotaba tristeza, como el otro día en el carruaje.

Matthew asintió ligeramente y abrazó al oso. ¿Por qué le daría algo, cuando obviamente era tan importante para él? Retornó su vista hacia aquella mirada azul.

—¿Por qué? —levantándose, Alfred le tendió una mano.

—Ven conmigo, hay algo que debo mostrarte —caminaron hasta un gran armario. En un vestidor había un pequeño espejo. Alfred lo levantó y se lo dio a Matthew.

Miró su reflejo desde la primera vez que podía recordar. Palpó su rostro, asombrado. Lucía casi igual al hombre que aparecía en la pintura, en su habitación, sólo que llevaba anteojos.

Finalmente, todo encajó en su sitio. El hermano de Alfred, de la pintura, debe haber sido la persona que él le contó que había desaparecido y, como él lucía tan similar, quería que Matthew tomara su lugar.

Colocó de nuevo el espejo en el vestidor. Alfred sonrió.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Matthew asintió. Lo entendía. Para él estaba bien ser un reemplazo. Era mejor que las cosas que había tenido que soportar durante todos esos años. Abrazó al oso una vez más y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Alfred sonrió y colocó un brazo su alrededor.

—Es la primera vez que sonríes desde que llegaste aquí.

.oOo.

Aun cuando había pasado cerca de un mes desde que salió de la prisión, Matthew seguía considerando el ir afuera como un privilegio. Era tan hermoso y pacífico, ¿cómo podría ser cosa de todos los días?

Aun cuando era de noche esta vez, seguía siendo un hermoso lugar para estar. Caminó a través del jardín, fascinado por todos los diferentes, maravillosos aromas. No había vivido verdaderamente hasta que olfateó todas esas flores. Las estrellas brillaban en la noche.

Se acercó al portal. Fuera de las barras, pudo observar una ciudad. Se preguntaba exactamente qué sitio era ese.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo una voz brusca tras él.

Matthew se dio la vuelta y vio a un guardia. Lo evitó, asustado. Este guardia le recordaba exactamente a los otros, por lo que sus instintos le dijeron que fuera cuidadoso. Por supuesto, no podía hacer nada. El guardia lucía como si pudiera arrancar un árbol desde las raíces, y Matthew seguía siendo patéticamente débil, culpa de sus años de confinamiento.

—Te pregunté qué crees que estás haciendo —dijo, dando un paso adelante, logrando que Matthew se tropezara contra el portal. Sabía por experiencia que nada de lo que dijera podría sacarlo de esta situación—. Bien, si no quieres hablar, estoy seguro de que hay algo más que puedes hacer por mí —un paso más cerca, y Matthew pudo oler el alcohol rancio en su aliento. Sí, todos los guardias eran iguales. Incluso Jerry también sería así en esos momentos. Matthew alejó su rostro al sentir al guardia lamer su mejilla, su desagradable lengua enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su espinazo.

Por primera vez en tres años, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Matthew. No había llorado en _tanto_ tiempo, pero esta vez realmente pensó que dejar atrás esa vida era posible. Pero no lo era. No importaba a dónde fuera, siempre habría guardias allí.

Las grandes manos del hombre se deslizaron por sus pantalones, bajándoselos. Fueron inmediatamente a su parte trasera, como siempre lo hacían. Luego le dio una bofetada a Matthew, su cabeza girando hacia un lado. Cayó de bruces en el suelo, respirando temblorosamente. Pelear no ayudaría. Nunca lo hacía. Era mejor soportarlo porque, más temprano que tarde, terminaría y el hombre se marcharía. Ellos siempre se marchaban, no queriendo tener que limpiar el desastre. Lágrimas silenciosas seguían brotando de sus ojos, cayendo en el verde césped.

—Sí, te gusta eso, ¿verdad? —el guardia se agachó, su miembro ya afuera y endurecido. Luchar no ayudaría, no lo haría. No había nada que pudiera hacer. No dolería demasiado, no lo haría. Continuó repitiéndoselo una y otra vez, intentando convencerse de que aquello era verdad. ¿Por qué lo estaba afectando tanto esta vez? Se supone que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Pero las cosas eran distintas esta vez. Se dio cuenta apenas sintió ese asqueroso pene en su entrada.

—¡NO! ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Alfred! —gritó, volteándose y pateando al hombre en cualquier sitio que estuviera a su alcance. Continuó gritando, seguramente despertando a toda la mansión. El guardia puso su mano sobre la boca de Matthew.

—¡Cállate! —pero Matthew mordió su dedo tan fuerte como pudo, llegando a saborear la sangre—. ¡Ouch!

—¡Alfred! ¡Ah! ¡Auxilio! —intentó gatear, pero el hombre lo tomó por el tobillo. Él pateó tan fuerte como podía, pero el agarre del guardia era mucho más fuerte. Fue arrastrado de nuevo a las garras de lo que parecían ser todos los guardias que lo habían violado, todos a la vez.

Hubo pisadas viniendo de alguna parte, muchas de ellas. El guardia se levantó, con Matthew aún en sus brazos. Él seguía pateando y gritando, y el hombre no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Matthew cerró los ojos, estaba seguro que el guardia lo mataría. ¿Por qué no se quedó callado? Sin embargo, escuchó una bofetada, y luego el guardia caía. Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver esa graciosa parte del cabello de Alfred cuando lo atrapaba para no caer y lo alejaba del, ahora inconsciente, guardia.

—Encárguense de él —dijo a las personas tras él, señalando al guardia. Luego regresó su atención a Matthew, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras el chico sollozaba, su rostro hundido en las ropas del mayor. Alfred sólo acariciaba sus cabellos cariñosamente—. Está bien, está bien. Todo estará bien ahora —susurraba.

Después de pocos minutos, Matthew alzó la mirada, sus lágrimas cediendo poco a poco.

—¿Alfred?

—¿Sí? —Matthew intentó tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, sin éxito.

—Cuando… cuando tu hermano regrese, ¿tendré que volver a la prisión? —Alfred lo sostuvo aún más fuerte al escuchar aquello.

—No, Matthew. _Tú_ eres mi hermano.

—¿Qué? —su aliento pareció haberse quedado atrapado en sus pulmones por un momento.

—Tu nombre es Matthew Williams. Tu fecha de nacimiento es el primero de Julio de 1867. Tienes diecinueve años, y eres, y siempre has sido, mi hermano —buscó a tientas en su bolsillo y sacó algo—. Uhm, estos son tuyos. Los he estado guardando porque… bueno, te pertenecen a ti —le alcanzó a Matthew un par de anteojos exactamente iguales a los suyos.

Matthew los tomó con manos temblorosas y se los puso. Aún en la poca luz que había, podía decir que veía las cosas con más claridad.

Alfred le limpió la última lágrima en su rostro y colocó su mano en su cabello, sintiendo el largo del mismo. Luego acercó la cabeza de Matthew a la suya y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Al fin estás en casa, _Mattie_. Perdóname por haber tardado cuatro años en encontrarte.


End file.
